This invention relates to a protection device for a communication circuit. More particularly, invention relates to a sneak current protector for use with a communication circuit wiring block of the type commonly known as a 110-type wiring block.
Sneak current protectors are known and in particular are known for use with communication circuit wiring blocks of the type known as 66-M type wiring blocks. The standard 110 type wiring block to which the present invention relates is a high density type wiring block which utilizes a separate removable connector block which physically connects on top of the wiring block and electrically connects to incoming wires of the circuitry and wires leading to the user's equipment. The block connector can be connected to different desired incoming leads by moving the block connector to different locations on the wiring block. It would be highly desirable to provide for a sneak circuit protector which is mountable directly at the wiring block providing for an easily serviced device which protects both sides of a communication circuit lead. Until the present invention, no such device for the 110-type wiring block has been available.